


Open Wide

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breast Worship, Cock Sucking, Deep throat, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, blowjob, face fucking, lacatation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When Honerva is in one of her moods, Zarkon is happy to oblige her.





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Okies! So! Have some lovely Zarkon/Honerva smut~
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and has not been beta read. Sets place pre canon!

Zarkon took in a deep breath as he looked down at his wife.

She was quite the sight: her abdomen was beautifully swollen with their heir, her breasts swollen with her nipples leaking, head tilted back and looking up at him upside down as he stood before her. Just the sight of her was making him bite his bottom lip as his cock stood tall.

"Are...are you sure?" he couldn't help but worry.

Even though they have done this plenty of times before, he still was concerned about accidentally hurting her. He did tend to get quite rough when he got lost in the moment.

A grunt leaves him when soft, nimble hands close around his shaft and a soft chuckle leaves her.

"Yes, Zarkon. If it gets too much I'll tap the back of your knees. You worry too much..." She licked her lips a bit, "Don't hold back on me."

He sighed, knowing he can't say no to her when she looked do alluring, "As my Queen wishes..."

Gently he strokes over her neck and under her chin with a fond purr when he feels the mating mark he had left on her neck on their wedding night. He licked his lips before he growls softly when she gives his length a squeeze before her soft tongue swipes over his cock. He gives a growl from deep in his throat as he slowly slides his hands down over her sore bosoms.

"Aaah.." she shivers before slowly kissing the tip before closing her soft lips around it with a moan.

Zarkon hisses softly, biting his bottom lip as he carefully cupped her breasts.

A deep rumble leaves him when milk lightly drips over his fingers, his eyes almost glowing when he gives a subtle squeeze. He feels her mewl as she slowly takes more of him into her mouth. He pinned his ears back as he feels the familiar warmth of her mouth slide down to take his length in.

He still remembers the first time she sucked him off. He had been so worried he might cause damage to her jaw with how thick he was. It had been quite the shock when she not only managed to take him into her mouth but also down her throat.

Honerva grunts as she gropes the base and begins taking him deeper into her mouth until he feels the walls of her throat.

"Haaaa...Nerva...!" he hisses softly, closing his eyes, "Oh...mmmrrrraaaarrr..."

Calloused, strong fingers lightly pinched her nipples, rolling him and causing her to arch slightly and spread her legs open wider. A shiver ran through the Emperor's spine when he can smell her arousal. Without thinking he rolled his hips forwards as carefully as he could.

"Mmmrgh!" Honerva grunted, feeling her lips ache slightly as she takes in more than half the cock in her mouth. She is only a few inches from the base.

Zarkon growled again, but this time he is careful as he slowly rolls his hips to let her adjust. Pleasure slowly courses through him as he continues to massage her breasts and even leaned down and laps the milk off her breasts. Her moans were muffled, sending vibrations through his member as he starts to pick up his pace.

She whimpered slightly, her eyes beginning to grow watery at the mere stretch alone. She breathed shakily through her nose as her eyes roll back and her hair hangs down off the bed, almost touching the floor. She feels her cunt pulsing slightly with need as her husband continues to play with her breasts and shivering in slight relief when the milk leaks out. Stars she never thought she would be so sensitive when pregnant.

When he starts to fuck her mouth harder, she slowly slides a hand up his hip while her other one moves to hold his head gently. When she feels his hand gently close over hers, she feels tingles down her spine when he turned his face to kiss her palm. When she gives another gurgle, he slips his cock from her mouth.

Honerva gasps before she coughs gently and then gulps for air. Kisses trail down her neck as Zarkon kneels down and gently gives her a kiss while wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Mmm..." he purrs, "You're mouth...never fails to please me, love."

She chuckled hoarsely, "Mm...you didn't cum though," she nuzzles him, breathless.

A deep purr answers as he looks at her, "Hmm..I plan to finish in another hole I enjoy."

She blushes and gives a hoarse giggle as her cunt clenches in anticipation.


End file.
